


Fan Art: Hermione Granger and the Year Things Changed by Angy2015

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Hermione and Draco through their first few years at Hogwarts in the lead up to Voldemort's return to life and power. A story of family, friendship, love, and growing up in a world where violent prejudices and expectations dictate the lives of children. (Year 1 complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art: Hermione Granger and the Year Things Changed by Angy2015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angy2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy2015/gifts).



> I was asked by the author to make this graphic for her story.

_****ATTENTION AUTHORS! ~ IF YOU NEED ARTWORK FOR YOUR STORIES, SEE MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION:**_    **[Obsessedtwibrarian(OTB)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/profile)**

 

 

**This story is posted on AO3. You can read it here:[HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE YEAR THINGS CHANGED by Angy2015](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6685834)**


End file.
